Electrolysis cells equipped with solid electrolytes are used in particular for electrolytic processes such as water electrolysis for producing ozone, HCl and NaCl electrolysis. For example, perfluorinated ion exchange membranes are used as the solid electrolyte and the electrolytes are connected directly with the membrane as porous structures. The porosity of the electrodes is necessary to guarantee the supply of reactants and to remove reaction products from the solid-solid interface between the electrode and the electrolyte (see Dechema Monographs, Volume 94, Verlag Chemie 1983, pages 211 to 223 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,171).
Known electrodes with a porous structure are manufactured by compressing and sintering fibrous powder. The disadvantage of the known porous electrodes is the formation of capillaries in which bath residues can accumulate during the subsequent galvanic coating of the electrodes. The galvanic bath residues can be removed only with difficulty. In addition, the flushability of the known porous structures of the electrodes has not been satisfactory thus far because the sufficient flushing desired is not always provided due to the irregular structures formed by sintering.